Gallery:Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon
After locating and retrieving the amulet of Juatchdoon, adventuring archeologist duo Ohio (Phineas) Flynn and Rhode Island (Ferb) Fletcher set off to Central America to help Damsel in Distress Isabella find the Lost Temple of Juatchadoon and her missing mother. However, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has other plans for the amulet – to awaken the evil corn colossus to give him the power to destroy the world. Read the full summary... Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon 322b - India.jpg 322b - The Himalayas.jpg TempleJuatchadon.jpg 322b - Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher.jpg 322b - Up the Stairs.jpg 322b - Dinner's Served.jpg 322b - A Devious Idea.jpg 322b - Always Prepared.jpg 322b - Bats in the Belfry.jpg 322b - Hanging.jpg 322b - Stealing the Amulet.jpg 322b - Into a Trap.jpg 322b - Grabbed.jpg 322b - Enter Doof.jpg 322b - I Guess It Was.jpg 322b - No Way Buddy.jpg 322b - The Yeti Appears.jpg 322b - The Yeti Strikes.jpg 322b - Time to Escape.jpg 322b - Make a Break for It.jpg 322b - Chasing Doof.jpg 322b - Thrusters.jpg 322b - Snowballing.jpg 322b - Do You See Him.jpg 322b - Take Flight.jpg 322b - Time for a Slow Clap.jpg 322b - Central America.jpg The Rusty Pickaxe Trading Post.jpg 322b - What'll It Be.jpg 322b - Candace Appears.jpg 322b - Calling It In.jpg 322b - I've Got a Scoop.jpg 322b - Pig Farmer.jpg 322b - Sitting Around.jpg 322b - A Mysterious Woman.jpg 322b - My Card.jpg 322b - Shocked at the Amulet.jpg 322b - Helping Hand.jpg 322b - Map to the Temple.jpg 322b - Say Cheese.jpg 322b - Candace the Reporter.jpg 322b - Perry the Platypus.jpg 322b - Food Fight.jpg 322b - Major in a Fez.jpg 322b - What's With the Fedora.jpg 322b - Fez Dispenser.jpg 322b - Insert Coin.jpg Secret Fez Club.jpg 322b - The Panama Land Mass.jpg 322b - Dropoff.jpg 322b - In the Jungle.jpg 322b - Off to Chase.jpg 322b - On a Stroll.jpg 322b - Lucky to Be Here.jpg The Temple of Juatchadoon.jpg 322b - The First Puzzle.jpg 322b - Photo-op.jpg 322b - Shattered Glass.jpg 322b - Into the Temple.jpg 322b - Juatchadoon Tunnel.jpg 322b - Something's Coming.jpg 322b - Run For Your Life.jpg 322b - Juatchadoon Slide.jpg 322b - Juatchadoon Pool.jpg 322b - Why Did It Have to Be Snakes.jpg 322b - Climb the Vine.jpg 322b - Fire Trap.jpg 322b - Juatchadoon Spikes.jpg 322b - Light on Her Feet.jpg 322b - At Least We're Alive.jpg 322b - Juatchadoon Levels.jpg 322b - Listen Close.jpg 322b - Lurking Inside.jpg 322b - Swarm of Rats.jpg 322b - Trapdoor.jpg 322b - Juatchadoon Trapdoor Exit.jpg 322b - Juatchadoon Fire Bridge.jpg 322b - Sleeping Corn Colossus.jpg 322b - Nice Shot.jpg 322b - Grand Entrace.jpg Ohio Flynn sees Doofenshmirtz again.jpg 322b - Trapped.jpg 322b - Let Her Free.jpg 322b - Traitor.jpg Isabella2C you dirty DOUBLE CROSSER.JPG 322b - Dirty Double Crosser.jpg 322b - You're Kidding Me.jpg 322b - Reunited.jpg 322b - Betrayed.jpg She could use a little company.JPG 322b - Got It All.jpg 322b - How Does It Work.jpg 322b - Amulet Activated.jpg 322b - Capture the Moment.jpg 322b - Waking the Corn Colossus.jpg 322b - Party Crasher.jpg 322b - Agent P with Backup Dancers.jpg 322b - Perry Dancing.jpg 322b - Perry Dancing 2.jpg 322b - Perry Dancing 3.jpg 322b - Perry Dancing 4.jpg 322b - Suprised.jpg 322b - Can't Believe It.jpg 322b - Backup Dancers.jpg 322b - Heroic Grooves.jpg 322b - Big Finale.jpg 322b - Destroy Him.jpg 322b - Stand Back.jpg 322b - Distract the Corn Colossus.jpg 322b - Corn Colossus Crazed.jpg 322b - Too Heavy.jpg 322b - Corn Colossus Enflamed.jpg 322b - Fiery Hand of Doom.jpg 322b - Why Didn't He Pop.jpg 322b - Destroying the Temple.jpg 322b - Corn Weapons.jpg 322b - Fighting with Corn.jpg 322b - Helicopter Fez.jpg 322b - Any Ideas.jpg 322b - Stopping the Corn Colossus.jpg 322b - Beginning to Pop.jpg 322b - Popped.jpg 322b - Now He Pops.jpg 322b - Collapsing Temple.jpg 322b - Split.jpg 322b - Torn in Half.jpg 322b - Last Fall.jpg 322b - Out of Breath.jpg 322b - Rescued.jpg 322b - That's How I Roll.jpg 322b - End of a Journey.jpg 322b - Proof Positive.jpg 322b - Ruined Film.jpg 322b - What a Day.jpg The Madi Rose.JPG To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category: Episode galleries